Many conventional cooking devices exist and are used to cook food product in a variety of manners. Such conventional cooking devices attempt to cook food product in reliable, consistent and efficient manners. However, such conventional cooking devices fall short in achieving one or more of these desired results, thereby resulting in one or more deficiencies of the conventional cooking devices.
Moreover, spiral cooking devices exist. However, such conventional spiral cooking devices may lack reliable, consistent and efficient cooking operation.
Conventional spiral cooking devices include a center drive member or center drum that engages an interior of a spiral conveyor belt to drive the spiral conveyor belt. The presence of the center drum significantly affects the air and heat flow within the spiral cooking device, thereby providing uneven and/or inconsistent air and heat distribution within the spiral cooking device. The presence of the center drum also occupies space in the conventional spiral ovens that could otherwise be occupied by other components.